For example, as a technique which supplies power to a battery-mounted vehicle, a technique described in Patent Literature 1 has hitherto been known. According to the technique described in Patent Literature 1, an in-vehicle battery is replaced in a power charging station, and information relating to the type of charged in-vehicle battery or the number of charged in-vehicle batteries in the power charging station is readable in a vehicle.